


Skulduggery Pleasant Drabbles

by AlexisSphinx, LeoraPhthalo



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy, Skulduggery Pleasant - Fandom
Genre: And horror, F/M, Fluffles, M/M, Sometimes OOC Characters, and heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSphinx/pseuds/AlexisSphinx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoraPhthalo/pseuds/LeoraPhthalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of all genres, of all pairings and of all sizes concerning the Skully P series shall feature here! I know there are many of these, but here are some more!<br/>Unless I get more requests, I will no longer be updating this series of drabbles :)<br/>~Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a kind of Valduggery, but only if you are really looking for it. I came up with this idea aaggggeeessssss ago and figured it was good enough to put online. Enjoy!- Leo

Valkyrie Cain swore very loudly as the man she was duelling threw her back into the wall. She only just managed to break her fall slightly by manipulating the air to give herself a cushioned landing.  
Despite the fact that her head was ringing and her shoulders aching, she launched herself back at the man, anticipating the steps her would take to attack her again, incorporating them instinctively into her next strike. As he stepped to the side, lifting his leg, prepared to kick her side, she moved swiftly from her run into a smooth block, fending off the initial kick whilst easily grabbing her attacker's ankle, dragging him off his feet.  
She took the time he spent winded on the floor to her advantage, dropping down to punch him neatly across the jaw. He was out like a light.  
Turning to face Skulduggery, who had been watching her critically from the sides of the training hall in the Sanctuary, she grinned widely. Two healers, who had been assigned in case someone got hurt, dashed into the main training circle to tend to the unconscious man, a Sanctuary Trainer.  
"How did I do?" Valkyrie asked the skeleton, walking towards him steadily, slightly out of breath, but feeling good.  
"Not bad," he stated, handing her a bottle of water, which she took gratefully. "You beat your last best time."  
She gave him a smirk from behind the rim of the bottle. "Awesome! What's my new time?"  
Skulduggery looked down at his phone. "Fifty-six seconds. You would have done it in less if you had been on your toes right from the beginning, admittedly some colourful language on your behalf, but even so-"  
"Wait a second," Val interrupted as the news finally hit her. "Are you saying I got a better time than you? The Great Skeleton Dectetive?"  
Skulduggery looked a bit sheepish. "Um-"  
"Oh my God! I have! Your best time is fifty-eight!"  
"I was hoping you might not have noticed that," he muttered.  
"I got a better time than Skul-man!"  
"Please don't call me that. And don't rub it in. It's not professional."  
"Screw that! I have every right to rub it in your face!"


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little rubbish because, once again, I wrote this agggeeesss ago! But the fluffles for this idea have been in my head for a while now and I can't believe that barely anyone has thought to make a VALKYRIE RETURNS story from Alice's point of view. Somebody come and take my ideas! THEY MUST BE WRITTEN.

Alice had been sitting in the living room drawing peacefully when Stephanie came home.  
It had been a surprise for her and her parents, who both gave Steph a disbelieving look when they opened the door and then proceeded to smother the girl in their arms, all three of them crying with happiness.  
Skulduggery stepped past them smoothly, walking over to the small six year old. Alice had just slid off the chair, tempted to go and join the hug, but still a little wary. After all, she barely knew Stephanie, only really recognising her from the photos and the one clear memory she had of her. Skulduggery mentioned her every single time he came over to play, talking about what she was like and how she saved the world.  
The Skeleton lifted the child easily, and Alice flung her little arms around him. "That's Steph'nie, right?" she asked him, tentatively.  
He nodded. "I went to pick her up from where she had been living. She's come home now."  
Alice looked up at him, her deep blue eyes looking thoughtful. "Forever, right? She's not going to go away again and make you, mummy and daddy sad, right?"  
"You'll have to ask her that," the detective said.  
Stephanie had broken away from her parents, giving Alice an odd look. The younger sister's face broke into a wide grin and she slid out of Skulduggery's arms and dashed over to the elder.  
"You aren't going to leave again, right?" Alice asked her, not moving to hug Stephanie yet.  
Steph crouched down. "I won't. You remember me."  
Alice shook her head. "I only have one memory, but Skully has told me everything about you. You are his partner, and you are a Detective that works for the Irish Sanctuary. You can do magic- your hands glow and you can make lightning, but I can make fire but not here because I am not near any water." She said this all in a rush, feeling quite pleased with herself.  
The dark haired girl smiled, pulling the little brunette into a hug, lifting her despite the fact that Alice was pretty sure she was getting heavy. It was alright for Skulduggery, who had no muscles or nerves to feel such strain, but this meant Stephanie was very strong, just like the skeleton had said.  
They all crammed onto the sofa, except Skulduggery, who went to go and make them all tea.  
"How have you been then, Steph?" mummy asked.  
"I've been good. Still trying to forgive myself, but I figured that I have had plenty enough time to think about what I've done and come to terms with it."  
Alice had no idea what Stephanie could possibly have done wrong. Skulduggery had told her that she was a hero, but the small girl was getting tired. The excitement of meeting her sister again was beginning to take it's toll on her, and she began to drift off, forgetting that Stephanie was upset with herself.  
"Don't go again please, Steph'nie."  
"I won't." The gentle tug of her sister’s hand through her hair lulled her into dreams of adventure, detectives and magic.


	3. Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy idea I had of young Donegan and Gracious!! Plus there are two OCs from PHC!! Enjoy!!

Gracious O'Callahan and Donegan Bane were born on the same day at around the same time. They were placed in cots, side by side and pretty much became best friends since that moment. Their mothers, who had been friends with each other for a long time already, were often together, meaning the two boys were often together, getting up to all sorts of mischief.  
Donegan learnt magic first; both of them could still remember the day when, whilst they had been sitting in the big tree by the river that curled through the village they lived in, the taller boy made a flame. They had both been practicing the technique and Gracious was so surprised that Donegan had actually created fire that he fell out of the tree, breaking his arm on the way down.  
A week of bed rest for the shorter boy meant that he caught up with his best friend in no time at all and soon the two five year olds were skipping round, lobbing fireballs at each other until their mothers came out to stop them.  
"If you are not careful, a mortal is going to see you," scolded Elysia Venka, Donegan's mother.  
Elena Darnell, Gracious' mother, nodded in agreement. "If you want to practice you magic, you will have to be careful not to do it where other people can see you."  
They had been so serious about it that the two boys nodded and practiced near the big tree. Barely any mortals came down here as most thought it to be haunted by the ghost of a man who was once hung there and it was only if you stood on the hill above the alcove that you could see anyone. When they found out the tree was hollow, the two boys decided to tidy the hole, making it into a comfortable den.  
When they were seven, they met their first monster.  
It wasn't a particularly big monster. Nor was it a particularly scary one, but for two still fairly small boys it was a huge success when they managed to defeat it.  
It had pounced on them when they had been sitting inside the tree, planning their latest prank on the local schoolteacher, a strict man that they didn't like. The creature, which looked like a cross between a pigeon and a lizard, perched itself on Donegan's head, screeching, causing the taller boy to yelp in surprise whilst Gracious gave a small scream. The smaller boy quickly picked up the notebook they had been writing in, swatted at the creature so quickly that it didn't move away it time and suddenly it was squished against the inside of the tree.  
They looked at it, the monster all crumpled and dazed before Donegan peeled it off.  
Upon showing it to Ely, the red haired woman laughed. "That is a munchkin," she told them.  
"I thought they were like little people," Gracious said, looking a bit unimpressed.  
"They like to think that they are, but no. They are just really stupid monsters that get a little aggressive if their territory is invaded."  
"Oh."  
"Where did you find it?"  
"At the big tree," Donegan explained.  
"Ah. That explains why everyone in this village thinks it is haunted."  
Gracious explained the incident to his mother when he got home.  
"Mummy, can I be a monster hunter when I grow up."  
Elena smiled. "You can be anything you want to be."


	4. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible, but I wrote this due to insistence for a Shudderkin pairing oneshot. I will probably write a nicer one which isn't so angsty, but we shall have to see.

Anton had never been very good with dealing with his emotion, unless, of course, it was rage. Rage was easy to deal with; he just let the gist take over and whatever had infuriated him initially would be gone when he came back to himself.  
On the other hand, he was very good at suppressing his emotions. If he felt anything other than something he understood and could deal with, he shoved it to the back of his mind.  
Unless it was Larrikin.  
Larrikin was cheerful all the time, always fooling around and being stupid. Anton wasn’t sure why he was even allowed on the team, but kept quiet and reserved about his opinions.  
Larrikin also frustrated him.  
All the time.  
In many ways.  
Anton was not one to joke around. He thought it was silly to do so, particularly when lives were at stake and yet here was a man who just didn’t seem to care about anything whatsoever, not even the lives of some people.  
And yet for some inexplicable reason, he was somewhat attracted to the blue eyed man with the mouse brown hair that stuck out from his head at all times. He was everything that Anton wasn’t, and yet he still captivated the brooding man’s attention at all times.  
“Don’t do anything stupid, alright?” Anton growled at him as the team prepared to make their assault.  
“When do I do anything stupid?” Larrikin said, grinning broadly, a spark of mischief in his eyes and then he lept over the ridge, the others following him over.  
Anton shook his head. “Always.”  
They all threw themselves into action, the seven of them working flawlessly, hacking through the enemy until they reached their ultimate target.  
Serpine stood in front of them all, looking unfazed about the destruction they had caused. “So, you’ve come to try and kill me.”  
“Damn right we have,” Skulduggery muttered as he disposed of another mage.  
Erskine gave a dry laugh at his comment. “Sorry to have to ruin your day.”  
“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Anton watched as Dexter leapt forward, followed closely by Saracen and Larrikin, all three of them ready to attack. Anton stayed back, knowing he had to save his energy in case the gist was required, Skulduggery, Erskine and Ghastly by his side, ensuring that the others were in the clear to focus their attack on Serpine only.  
“You think you can defeat me?” Serpine yelled, his voice cutting through the chaos.  
“I bloody hope so,” Dexter yelled back.  
Anton looked round as he reloaded his gun, watching as Dexter collected pure energy in the palms of his hands.  
And then the glove was pulled off.  
In a split second, everything had changed. Saracen was holding Dexter, who was looking winded and confused. Larrikin was on the floor, writhing and screaming, the dreaded red hand trained on his body as he yelled, unable to control his limbs. Skulduggery and Ghastly whipped around, taking in the situation.  
“Shit.” Ghastly muttered.  
“Saracen! Dex! Back down!” Skulduggery cried, as he tugged at Anton and Ghastly.  
Anton stood, frozen to the spot. “Larrikin!”  
“Anton!” Ghastly was yelling. “We need to leave now!”  
They all stared in disbelief as Larrikin was tortured until suddenly everything was still. Serpine turned to face them.  
Anton stood at the front. “You killed him,” he whispered.  
“And you will join him soon.” Serpine told them, raising his hand again.  
“Oh, I don’t think so,” the man said, glaring up at him in pure fury.  
He let the rage consume him and the gist burst from his chest.


End file.
